


《烙印》人马锤x猎豹基chap（2）有车！

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: ⚠️❣️warning：人兽！兽兽！初次热潮期！生殖腔！标记！疼痛！后入！（我不知道还能怎么打warning了555紧张，觉得不行来骂两句也🉑️，别对我的文动手就好（卑微躺下





	《烙印》人马锤x猎豹基chap（2）有车！

Thor醒来时，居然已经是晌午了。他通常在朝阳刚升起时就会外出捕猎，但昨晚吃的半熟烤肉让人马的胃到现在都沉甸温暖，实在让他惫懒怠惰。

毛发蓬松的小豹子还蜷缩在alpha宽阔的马背上安睡，耳朵上的绒毛随着呼吸一动一动，尾巴尖依恋地勾着人马的尾根。

Thor轻笑时胸膛震颤，Loki便伸着懒腰醒了，踩着alpha的马背把前爪搭在了他的肩上，像家猫一般唔哝着蹭人马的后颈和面颊。

“你又在嘀咕些什么？”Thor装作听不懂，捏了捏小豹子粉色的肉垫，因为从小养尊处优，那上面没有跋涉行走磨出的老茧，利爪温顺地收在柔软的脚掌里。

但人马握着的豹爪很快便成了一只骨节修长的手，omega睡眼惺忪地跨坐在马背上，依旧搂着alpha的脖颈呢喃。

“我说，早安……My Love。”

“……早安。”Thor的脊背被omega精壮弹软的胸膛贴着，觉得自己今天的晨勃又严重了些，“我还是觉得你该穿些什么。”

Loki坏笑着挠了挠人马的下巴，终于老老实实地滑下马背，披上了皮草。

Thor面色镇定地起身走出山洞，在雪地上心烦意乱地转了几圈，最终还是跪伏在地，将在腹腔里蠢蠢欲动的欲望遏制在了冰雪里。

他和Loki成了恋人，伴侣，却又没有全然托付，Thor并不确定是否该在omega兽人刚刚成年时就与他结合。

Loki一副全然由着Thor的模样，除了偶尔恶作剧般的撩拨，看上去对做不做这事都能接受。

一个月前。

“怎么了？”Thor看着神色恍惚的小豹子，马蹄不安地在地上叩击，他顺着Loki的视线看向自己的侧肋，大脑一片空白。

“你被烙印了，Thor。”Loki的声音在发抖，仿佛将审判的镰刀劈向了他自己，“是我的名字。”

兽人依旧是猎豹的形态，但人马居然听懂了，因为Loki是他的烙印者，他……此生唯一，可能拥有的伴侣。

“我们先回去吧，”Thor喃喃着，“我想先回去。”

他们静默地回到山洞，Loki从岩石后披着皮草走出来。

Thor湛蓝的眼睛颤动着望向omega，第一次觉得惶恐。Loki一直趴在他肩上重复着对不起，甚至有眼泪顺着人马的脖颈流下去。

你为什么要对不起，是不喜欢我吗？那又为什么在哭泣。

“别哭了，Loki。”Thor摸了摸omega的脑袋，嘶哑低沉地安慰他，“我本来就独自生活，没事的。”

“可你以后要是遇见了喜欢的人马怎么办？”Loki的眼睛通红湿漉，被alpha摁着趴在他胸口拍着肩胛，“如果你因为身上有别人的名字被拒绝，这太不公平了。”

什么叫别人？  
Thor揉了揉Loki的脑袋。他喜欢的不是哪匹人马，是扑上去陪他一起拼命放倒公熊的小战士。

“别担心这些，”Thor说，“我每天只是打猎巡逻，身上就是多十个名字也不妨碍。”

“我知道很多种药，有的是祛疤的，有的是再生皮肤的，可能还有换皮的办法……”Loki依旧在想办法，带着哭腔的声音语速极快。

“没用的，Loki。”Thor摸了摸他的面颊，烙印者伤心欲绝的眼泪居然也能刺痛腐蚀人马的皮肤。

Loki安静下来，盯着篝火不知在想什么。

Thor有些无奈了，我喜欢你才会被烙印，这么简单的事为什么想不明白？

过了很久很久，以至于Loki忙忙碌碌地往篝火里添了三次木柴，Thor终于走过去抓住了他的手腕。

“我该怎么办？”Loki的嘴唇有些颤抖，“我不知道我该怎么弥补你……”

“给我一个回答，就足够了。”

人马蜷曲前腿半跪在地，Loki愣怔地看着Thor。omega被抵住了额头，alpha虔诚地闭上眼，浓密的深金睫毛因为紧张而轻颤。

“Thor……”

Loki曾在约顿见过人马这样做，他们彼此烙印，终其一生只为心爱之人俯首。

可Thor，他不会、他怎么可能会……

“Loki，如果我想要的不是白额驼鹿，如果我真正想要的是你。”

美丽强大的生物俯首而跪，Loki的耳膜鼓噪了起来，接连着心脏也开始狂跳，血液奔流……

“你还会留在这里吗？”

Thor低着头，他一直在等，等一句宣判和回答，无论是什么结果，都远远好过让他的余生在无尽的悔恨中度过。

“你看着我。”

人马抬起头，湛蓝的眼睛纯粹到只剩心爱之人的倒影，Thor在Loki触碰他的眉眼时颤了颤，然后唇上多了柔软的触感。

“我们兜了个圈子，结果还是回到了相遇时的原点。”Loki轻笑着抱住了Thor，“我会的，以兽人的热忱，以人马的忠诚，成为你的伴侣。”

Thor难以置信地勾了勾嘴角，他缓慢地搂住了Loki，终于大笑着把他抱了起来。

他们拥有契合的灵魂，连神祇都降临了祝福。在Loki的热潮期突然来临之前，Thor从未想到过，他可能会伤害到自己深爱的人。

初春时，小豹子已经学会捕猎了，哪怕还是抓不到谨慎无比的狐猴和斑鸠，但冰霜森林多得是满地跑的蠢兔子和香樟。

“不行，停下，存粮够吃。”人马一脚踏在跑向鹿群的猎豹面前，Loki向旁一扭继续往前溜，Thor便继续拦他。

小豹子就在alpha不断踏下的马蹄之间扭成了波浪麻花，终于嗷地一声被踩到了尾巴。

“Loki？！”Thor吓了一跳，赶紧追上痛得滚向一边的恋人，小豹子鸦黑的皮毛上沾满了白雪，突然嗷呜一口咬在了人马的前腿上。

Loki没太用力，只啃出了几个冒着血丝的凹痕，但异常暴躁易怒的脾气让alpha直觉他不对劲。

人马的耳廓动了动，alpha翕动着鼻翼，从空气中闻到了一缕甜腻诱人的异香，像毒花的蜜粉般惑人心智。

“你怎……”Thor刚想问他，但不远处，一头雄鹿咯吱踩断了枯枝，顺风传来极淡的麝香。

omega陡然竖起了耳朵，Loki看了Thor一眼，全然是捕猎者嗜血野性的兴奋，然后风驰电掣地扑了过去。

猎豹的脊椎柔软得能像弹簧一般伸缩，细长的四肢在疾奔时牵动着全身的肌肉，像踏着风一般掠向了魁梧的公鹿。

Thor看着Loki还没在鹿背上抓稳就去咬它的咽喉，居然顺着公鹿挣扎的巨力蹬上它的脊椎，暴乱狂奔的鹿轰然俯冲跌倒，鹿角和脖颈瞬间断裂粉碎。

撕碎了公鹿咽喉的Loki被飙了满脸鲜血，咆哮着扑咬垂死挣扎的公鹿，浑身的毛孔都兴奋地扩张沸腾，原始的兽性在血脉中膨胀。

omega兽人的荷尔蒙达到了顶峰，人马小跑着过来时，Loki已经在吐着舌头喘气歇息了，幽绿的眼睛看过来时，还带着凌乱的狂野。

“开心了？”小豹子喘着粗气来蹭蹭恋人撒娇，鹿血沾得人马淡金的绒毛上倒处都是，“小心下次一起被摔断脖子！”

人马俯身揉了揉恋人圆圆的豹耳，Loki龇牙咧嘴地作势要咬他，却在下一刻突然瘫软了下去，鸣叫高昂地翻滚扭动着腰椎和后臀。

“Loki？你怎么……”

俯身凑近的人马被一股汹涌腥甜的信息素只冲鼻腔，大脑空白地扬着前蹄向后凌乱地踢踏了几步，狠狠甩了甩险些被兽欲侵占的脑袋。

Loki发情了！

猎豹痛苦躁动地蹭动着冰雪，本能地蹬起后腿翘高尾根，又压抑着自己想要挣脱兽性……终于，omega变回了人形，喘息呜咽地喊了声“Thor”，苍白的皮肤上浮动着异样的嫣红。

“我在，Loki，别怕……”

Thor抱起痛苦抽泣的恋人，飞速地奔向了尚且还算安全的洞穴。

Loki混沌烧灼的大脑被风吹拂得清晰了些，人马横抱着他的胳膊肌肉虬结，alpha皮肤上的那层薄汗让omega兽人更加干渴。

Thor在奔袭中时不时低头看omega一眼，湛蓝的眼里满是担忧和焦虑，更深的则是兽类本能难以抑制的暗火。

我想要他。Loki呻吟了一声，喉咙间发出齿轮转动般的粗哑喘息，颤栗着攀上了Thor同狂乱心脏一起跳动的胸膛。

我想要他……彻底被他撑满……他的汗，他的喘息，他贲发的身体……

Loki被放进了皮草堆里，人马狂躁焦灼地来回踱步，刨地的铁蹄恨不得将石板跺穿踹碎。

alpha找来了些药果，他自己就靠它们来缓解发情期的燥热。

Thor半跪下前肢，将果液挤进omega干涸开裂的唇里，Loki被辛辣苦涩的滋味呛得咳嗽了一阵，突然撕心裂肺地干呕了起来。

“Loki！对不起…你不会有事的！别哭Loki……”人马的肠胃耐受得多，有些药果的毒素Thor根本察觉不出来，“再吐出来，马上好了Loki，你得吐干净……”

omega被折腾到虚脱，抽噎着摇头说吐不动了，Thor只好狠心用手指戳弄刺激着Loki的咽喉，逼他把毒素都吐了个干净。

濒临崩溃的omega含着alpha的手指被深喉，哽咽着想用舌头顶出去，眼神凶悍地咕唧咒骂，犬齿磕碰着alpha对皮肤。

Thor被倒钩刮得头皮发麻，抽出手指后粗暴地吻了上去，人马用力舔过小豹子獠牙的断口，将咆哮和呜咽全吞下肚。

alpha制衡omega的信息素终于在深狭的洞穴中炸燃开来，Thor的吻像是在啃食猎物，Loki被吮得连下巴上都是牙印。

“Thor！哈嗯、求你……”alpha暴躁甩动的马尾抽痛了Loki的小腿，他尖叫了一声，体内有什么阀门彻底被洪流冲破了，“啊嗯！标记我……求你、嗯！”

人马的阴茎已经挺出了腹腔，戳在Loki的小腹上滴落着前液。Thor迟疑地摸了摸恋人的面颊，缓慢地蹭动着omega的腿根。

这无疑是隔靴搔痒，omega兽人发出怪异地嘶鸣，他快控制不住了，豹耳和长尾先从身体里钻了出来，然后是骤然伸长扎进人马皮肤的利爪……

Thor捏着Loki弹动的尾根低吼了一声，小豹子疼痛酸胀的尾骨让他疯了般顶胯扭腰，直到红肿淌水的雌穴突然被alpha用两根手指一起肏开。

“啊！呃啊…嗯！哈呃……”Loki尖叫着挣扎起来，人马的另一只手摁住了他的腺体，粗糙的指腹几乎磨破那里脆弱的皮肤，把暖流一股股地推向四肢百骸。

在alpha手里抽搐跳动的豹尾垂软了下来，他终于能空出那半只手掌，又往兽人omega被搅开的雌穴里挤了两根手指。

Loki哽咽着蹬了蹬腿，眼角和面颊上泪痕纵错，急促喘息着瞪大了瑰绿的眼睛，瞳孔已经如同野兽般收缩成了梭形……

人马骨节粗长的手指模仿着交媾的动作深插了几下，他的胳膊被猎豹缠上来的尾巴勒得青紫，但Loki在高潮时彻底崩溃地颤抖了起来，自发地扭动着屁股想把人马的手往身体里坐。

接着，那四根手指一起从粘腻湿滑穴道里抽了出来，兽人不满地啃咬着伴侣的胳膊，然后alpha被按着胳膊翻身跪趴在皮草上，沉重健壮的马腹压住了豹子极度柔韧的腰背，阴茎顶上omega的穴口。

Loki重重地喘息了一下，惊恐而兴奋地等待。

人马捏着豹尾把omega的屁股拎起来，Loki不得不嘶嘶地翘更高，然后被拨开雌穴外的嫩肉。

alpha伞状顶部挤进来了一些，Loki抽着气攥拳，还好，只是有点疼……

紧接着，在人马压倒性的巨力下，omega被他粗长的肉刃猛地贯穿到顶。

“呃啊！哈嗯……不唔……”Loki凄厉地惨叫了好几下，他明明很疼，雌穴却谄媚地试图吞下更多，以不可思议的柔韧性被无限撑开。

他像雌豹那样浪荡的唔鸣尖泣，大量分泌的爱液让人马粗糙巨大的阴茎在进出时，与穴肉之间滑溜得毫无阻力。

人马蜷着四肢挺动时十分不便，Thor艰难地弓身撑在Loki两侧，微微抬起马身控制着力度肏干搅弄。

Loki的叫嚷呻吟听不出是痛还是爽，他语无伦次地让Thor继续，alpha便彻底肆无忌惮地冲撞了起来。

omega音调怪异地呜咽了一声，接下来都只剩短促嘶哑的闷哼，在翻天覆地的颠簸震动中被快感撞进云端。

Loki的豹尾开始不受控制地弹动，抽着alpha的马腹和后腿，结果被人马狠狠地咬住豹耳操干，锋利的牙齿肆无忌惮地啃咬摩挲着绒毛下颤动的薄肉。

直到那不安分的豹尾抽上了人马紧绷挺动的臀部，逃避刺痛的本能让Thor咯哒着后蹄重重往前顶了过去，Loki惨叫哭喊着撕碎了身下的皮草，他被撞开了生殖腔口的裂缝。

“哈啊……嗯！唔呃！Tho…”兽人的体内高热敏感，Thor头皮发麻地跟着本能往裂缝里挤，omega哭哑了嗓子，艰难地抬着腰迎合他，身体却紧绷着怎么都无法再被打开。

他的小豹子太年轻了，这甚至是Loki的第一个热潮期，人马可怖的尺寸已经耗尽了omega兽人所有的精力。

兽人短促的呜咽声低了下去，耳朵紧贴着头皮发抖，背后开始冒出带着斑点的绒毛，Loki像雌兽一样扭头用舌面上的倒钩梳理人马的毛发，一直舔弄到了Thor的小腹，刺痒而湿润。

“再坚持一下，Loki…看着我。”Thor退出了omega的身体，把不安扭动着的人仰面平放在了光滑的高大石块上，揉着恋人通红的眼角吻了上去。

小豹子温顺地软下了舌面上的倒勾，跟着Thor的指引一点点地缠着alpha的舌尖回应，软刺挠得Thor心尖麻痒。

Loki敏感渴求地弯过尾巴蹭着自己的腿缝，Thor揉着那里的尾骨，低笑着看身下的大猫抑制不住地撅起后臀，忍不住又揉捏了好几下，直到胸膛上被小豹子恼羞成怒地抽了一尾巴。

“嘶……乖一点。”人马把它从omega的腿根间拉了出来，蜷起前肢跪上石面，马腹压着兽人的胸膛和肚子，“自己吞进去，Loki……”

alpha的顶部蹭着Loki的腿根，却总是嵌不进雌穴，omega只好脸色通红地扶住了人马堪堪能单手圈住的巨物，抬腿夹住Thor马身起伏的侧腹后，咬着唇对准自己翕动湿漉的雌穴摁进去了一些。

“啊嗯！嗯！哈唔……”红肿充血的雌穴之前被干得太狠，到现在都没合拢，Thor似乎找到了些技巧，几进几出地慢慢干到了底。

Loki整个腰肢都软了下去，攀着人马的前肢高亢地呻吟，被顶得一晃一晃往前蹭，被Thor俯身摁住了肩膀。

站立着用劲的后肢让人马游刃有余，alpha甚至学会了寻找Loki的敏感点，变着方向操干进去，把omega顶弄得像只发了情的母豹一般浪叫。

Loki徒劳地揪着人马金色的绒毛，兽皮下滚动抽跳的饱满肌群让他浑身颤栗，Thor天神般的面孔正俯视着他，五官因汹涌的兽欲而扭曲。

这太疯狂了。Loki抽噎着捂住有些坠痛的小腹，甚至能摸到那根插在他整个肚子里的阴茎，跳动着肏开omega初经人事的雌穴。

omega潮吹着高潮了一次，哀鸣哭泣着用红痕斑驳的大腿夹住了蓄势待发的马身侧腹，痉挛战栗着把人马绞缩得嘶鸣低吼，铁蹄咯哒抽动着拖蹭地面，后腿上每一块隆起的肌肉都在颤抖。

“我不行了！啊嗯！啊……”Loki四肢并用地往前爬，被人马粗喘着摁住，前肢哐地一下跺在omega的臂弯前，碎石飞屑，兴奋得肌肉上的青筋都在跳动，“Thor！别捅了呃…嗯！哈啊，我快坏了……”

兽人omega被那一声巨响吓得彻底崩溃，背上的绒毛瞬间蔓延到全身，他彻底变成了猎豹，嘶吼哀鸣着用细长精瘦的四肢抓挠着压住自己的马身。

人马痛哼着粗喘，捏住了猎豹已经亮出利爪的前肢摁到石面上继续肏干，兽型更加幽深柔韧的甬道让alpha的性器又深入了一些，顶着生殖腔大开大合地冲撞搅弄。

猎豹胸口和腹部的绒毛被磨蹭得凌乱纠结，Loki愤恨地发现人马完全不担心会弄坏自己兽型的身体，几次被干得险些昏厥，只好又哆嗦着变回了人形。

Loki被撞开生殖腔时还以为自己被干坏了，哆嗦着被捅了个透心凉，尖锐地痛呼都染着哭腔，Thor亲吻着他的脖颈安抚。

被操进生殖腔的omega几乎就是在嚎叫，极致的快感让Loki直冲云霄，而身体被深入撑开到了恐怖的程度，他都不知道还能不能恢复……

人马终于把最后那一截阴茎也挤进了omega的身体，舒爽兴奋地将尾巴翘到了水平，尾部深金的长毛随着他的挺动瀑布般垂落飘摇，后蹄如滚雷般蹬着石板，整个地面都在微微颤动。

Loki已经叫不出声了，长腿痉挛战栗着缠紧了马身，攀着人马曲跪在自己身侧的前肢，被alpha巨大的结撑满了整个腹腔，仿佛怀了胎儿般隆起肿胀，瘫软在人马的身下视线模糊地哆嗦。

Thor艰难地俯身寻找omega的腺体，Loki别过头露出修长的后颈，猎豹的腺体很小，像一块铜钱般红肿地嵌在细嫩的皮肤上。

Thor含着腺体舔弄安抚了一阵，人马对能否成功标记毫无把握，他们种族不同，连物种都相差甚远。

omega的身体渐渐松软下来，腔壁被人马的精液浇灌时呜咽着抱住了恋人，Thor喘息着又往里顶了顶，终于咬破了小豹子的腺体。

“唔！”Loki只觉得alpha硝烟和枯草般的信息素涤荡过自己的每一丝经络，人马的标记强势却温和，甚至安抚消祛了兽人体内暴虐嗜血的天性。

“Thor……”Loki半闭着眼被含住了唇，alpha的舌尖顶开他的牙关溜了进来。Thor一直安静地伏在他身上，起伏喘息的胸膛贴着Loki的脊背。

直到alpha的结终于消了下去，人马才托抱着恋人从他的身体里抽离。

omega腿间流出的浓白浊液混杂着几股血丝，Loki先是觉得体内一空，收缩的雌穴失去了快感的麻痹，终于开始感到密密匝匝的刺痛。

被顶开生殖腔才是omega真正的“破穴”，显然由野生人马来完成实在太艰苦了些。

野生人马的交媾本就是一场战役，哪怕是omega在被弄疼后也会暴跳反抗，因而alpha必须足够强壮，无论是肌肉还是……阴茎。

Loki瘫软地被抱回皮草上时瞳孔涣散，腿根柔嫩的皮肤也被人马的性器摩擦得烂红，仿佛被强盗凌辱蹂躏的异族美人。

Thor愧疚焦躁地踢踏着地面，几乎曳地的深金马尾凭空抽出了鞭子般的呼啸声。

“我想去湖里……”Loki在alpha抱上来时本能地蹭了蹭，刚刚被标记的omega总是过度贪恋Thor的信息素。

“好。”寡言的人马怜惜地抱起了爱人，亲了亲Loki削薄的肩胛后，小跑着带他穿过薄雾般的雨幕。

湖泊不深，Loki侧坐在Thor的马背上，被他驮着走进了湖中央，水面没到了他q的胸口。

omega晃着小腿洗净身上粘腻的精斑和汗渍，金发人马始终耐心地静立着，如磐石般安稳恒定。

Loki累得抱住Thor的腰身趴了一会儿，然后转而跨坐在马背上，替人马梳理着汗湿的金发。

“我从没见过这样的金色，”Loki亲吻着人马肌理分明的肩胛，Thor躁动地掀起了水流，侧过头想要吻他，“嘘，别动……我像把阳光握在了掌心。”

Thor勾起了唇，想了许久都不知怎么赞美Loki珠宝琉璃般的绿眼睛。alpha与搂在自己腰间的手十指相扣，然后握着它搁在了胸膛中央。

人马的心脏生长得不偏不倚，在最正中的胸骨下，强烈而稳健地跳动着。

Loki的指尖被烫到般缩了缩，然后凑上人马的耳侧吻他，Thor扭过头，含住了那张吐露着玫瑰情诗的唇瓣。

他们不着寸缕地赤裸相贴，在静谧的雨幕夜色下虔诚地亲吻。Loki悄悄地探出尾巴缠上了人马的尾根，在恋人纵容深情的凝视下蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

alpha雕塑般的俊美身型在Loki掌下温柔而勃发，而被乌云遮掩的露华甘霖被Thor搂在了怀里，成了他一个人的黑发月神。

人马带着Loki飞奔了起来，蹄声落下时带起泥土和青草的潮湿，Loki听见了掠过耳侧的长风，整片森林都悠扬呼啸着精灵的歌声。

Loki仰起头闭上了眼，Thor劲挺的腰身在他臂弯中起伏，随着奔跑爆发拉伸着每一块肌肉。

他们闯进了远古的遗迹，而人马是被神祇眷顾的引领者。

雨幕在破晓时分停息。

Thor依旧会定期去森林边境勘察约顿的追兵，可似乎从上个月起，他们就再也没有出现过了。

直到他遇见了几匹从约顿逃亡而来的人马，才知道王国发生了内乱。

laufey骤然病逝，留下空悬的王位和5位王子。其中三位自请退居封地，却在离开王城之后被尽数暗杀。

另外两位手握重兵的王子直接在边塞赶往王城的途中狭路相逢，双方的军队皆遭重创，唯一存活的王储Magnus终于登上了王位，却在那场鏖战中重伤至残，生命垂危。

“冰霜森林是我们最后的退路了，”年迈的苍老人马皮毛灰败，哀叹着被儿子搀扶住，“这场内乱是王室操戈的不义之战，军中的人马战士不愿自相残杀就四散离开了，却还有很多被当作逃兵处死。”

Thor紧皱的眉间突突地跳，迟疑地问了出来。

“我听说约顿还有一个王子流亡在外，没有人想过去找他吗？”

“laufey生前就找了一年多都杳无音讯，说不定已经死了呢！”另一匹年轻的小人马叽叽喳喳地插话，“现在这个短命国王坏到了骨子里，唯一的女儿也夭折了，都是报应！”

“要我说呀，约顿从来没有一任国王真正将人马族当作盟友，”抱着幼子的女性人马晃了晃尾巴，“若真有那天我绝对第一个回去，毕竟大多数人马已经不太适应野外生存了。”

“你不和我们一起去南方吗？”小人马踩着青苔兴奋地蹦跳，“逃亡到南方的人马战士已经集结成部落，人类的群居方式还真不错！”

“我会来的，”Thor点了点头，将左手握拳放于右侧胸膛行礼告别，“一言为定。”

也许等即将临盆的Loki生产之后再长途跋涉，也许……他会为自己的族人带来一位，真正会将人马当作子民和盟友的约顿国君。


End file.
